The Perks of Falling In Love With Your Best Friend
by vintage2101
Summary: Being best friends with Damon Salvatore might be the most painful, irritating, best thing that Elena has going on especially when even the idea of love, to both of them, just sounds completely and utterly insane!..."Damon would never look at me that way, and I wouldn't either. We're best friends for crying out loud." *Suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story like EVER so bear with me. I 'm a newbie and I'm barely starting to get the hang of this. In this story Damon and Elena are best friends. No they're not in love with each other, yet anyway; other characters are going to be involved due to the plot that I've come up with. Please review. I would sincerely appreciate it. comments are welcomed. Anyways I'll stop my rambling and hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners, in this case the characters based on the amazing TVD books; writer, L.J Smith.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Damon! No I won't do it!" I said as repeatedly paced back and forth in the confinements of my room. We've been having the same conversation for the past two hours.

I was on the verge of getting a massive headache. I don't know how I ever became friends with him, besides he's devious good looks, and.. well he's good looks! He's the definition of sexy and has written bad boy all over him. He's Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor, single, and handsomely gorgeous. Being that he is my best friend, he practically ruined all the chances of my view in men.

"Elena, all you have to do, is pretend to be my girlfriend for a couple of hours. This dinner is really important to me, and I can't disappoint. You know how father would get if I don't show up. It's a dinner for arrogant rich people, who don't give a damn about other people, other than themselves and money. C'mon please, pretty please, I'm begging here and Damon Salvatore never begs" he said with a slight panicked voice and those breath taking ocean blue eyes. I mean if you stare long enough, you'll get lost in them and….. Focus Elena!

"I don't know. You know I'm not good with lying, and these social partying-gatherings type of things either."

"What if I say Stefan would be there, huh? I know you like him Elena" Damon teased.

Actually he was completely wrong. I, in no sense of the word like, or put romantically in there, feel anything towards Stefan. I only said that to Damon a month ago, because he wouldn't stop bothering me about why I never went out on dates recently. So I lied. Yes I'm a big fat liar and told him I was secretly crushing on Stefan. Of course Stefan knows it's not true, because I was the one giving him advice to ask out Caroline a week ago!

"What do I get in return, if I go to this stupid dinner with you?" I asked skeptically. Damon just stood there giving me his death glare. "Really Elena, you're really going to play that card on me after we've been friends for the past I don't know, all of our lives!"

"You know your attitude is not helping me get convinced, so better perk up Damon. You might be going to the dinner alone. Dateless might I add."

"Being friends with the infamous Damon Salvatore, as in me, should be credit enough. Now stop being a little brat and say yes because the dinner is in 2 more hours" Damon said already annoyed.

I wasn't trying to be pushy or a brat for the most part, but knowing Damon, playing the girlfriend part is going to be extremely difficult because just thinking of the two of us romantically involved is just weird. I mean yes he is extremely attractive, but that's just it. Damon would never look at me that way, and I wouldn't either. We're best friends for crying out loud. So being the good best friend that I am, I agreed.

"Fine. I'll go Damon, but no overly kissing and what not. A kiss in the cheek and that's all you're getting" I said already giving in to him.

"What? So I don't get to show off my gratitude to my gorgeous girlfriend? What type of boyfriend would that make me look in front of all those people Elena?" Damon said while smirking and feigning being hurt by the comment. I just stayed quiet not adding more fuel to the fire. Sensing that I was uncomfortable Damon just simply replied, "I was just playing. Elena Gilbert can't take a joke? You know if you keep it up, you're gonna end up with like 50 cats by the time you turn 30." Now it was my turn to give him my death glare.

* * *

(At the Dinner)

I have been smiling for the part 45 minutes, nodding like a maniac, and agreeing to who knows what these people where talking about. "Just nod and look pretty", those were Damon's reassuring words. Like if it was that simple. Ugh! I'm gonna strangle him once we get home. I don't know why I agreed to this. Oh wait, because I'm Elena fucking Gilbert that's why. Doing the right thing sucks.

"Look those people are the media organizers for the Lockwood Company, as in annoying paparazzi that want to get a new lead on who I'm dating now. They're gonna come to us right now and ask us some questions. Just say we've been friends for ever, we fell in love instantly, and we're happy together. I just nodded dumbfounded by the idea of all of this. "Oh and Elena, at the end of the interviews, they expect us to take pictures together and…" he just simply smirked.

"And what Damon?" I replied getting a little worried by his lack of words.

"Kiss. Make out, whatever you want to call it. It's the media. They need something to write about. We're just gonna give them what they want. It's part of the business now since I'm the son of the Great Giuseppe Salvatore, owner of the Salvatore Inc."

My silence and shock was definite. He just looked at me and laughed. "C'mon Elena the paparazzi are waiting for us. Don't forget. Pucker up Gilbert, you're gonna be making out with me! You have nothing to worry about" he said with his oh so famous murdering smirk.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it or Hate it? **

**Depending on the feedback, I'll see if I should continue..(:****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait any longer to continue the story, so here's another chapter. I'm really nervous so thanks to the people that commented. I really appreciate it. Due to the fact that chapter one is short, I decided to make the second chapter longer. Like I said other characters are involved and I switch it up so it fits the story. This is gonna be a slow build up because like mentioned before Damon and Elena are simply friends and they don't see each other romantically. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**(Continuation of the Dinner)**

Was he insane? I can't do this. I simply can't. To the other people in the dinner, I might have looked like a deer caught in headlights by my facial expressions. Deep breathes, I kept telling myself. I've known Damon since I was in diapers. It was a simple favor that I was doing for him. If I was in the situation, he would surely do it for me. I had to be strong. Phew, you can do this Gilbert, I kept telling myself. Maybe if I repeated a hundred more times, I would probably skeptically believe it as well.

But that's really not the real reason that this whole thing bothered me the most. The thing is, when we do this, the tabloids are going to explode with these news aka Damon's family is gonna find out and sure we can tell them we just did that for publicity and gain extra points for the company's sake but how long are we gonna pretend to be a "couple." Are we gonna pretend only in public such at these events, or at home as well? Thousands of questions were running through my head and I couldn't find a single answer to any.

I spotted Caroline from where she was seated, assuming she was with her family listening to her family talk about business of course. Caroline Forbes, best friends since we were five. Bubbly, a ray full of sunshine Caroline, was the total opposite of me. She was outgoing, extremely talkative; she knew who was doing what, who was dating who in an expedient matter. She can talk more than I can listen, but she's my best friend and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, besides a million dollars. Okay, I was just kidding, I wouldn't do that. The Forbes company was running alongside the Salvatore's, being that both Stefan's and Damon's father and Caroline's dad were big marketing business majors.

She could tell right away that something was up. She gave me another skeptical look and I just nodded that I would explain everything to her later, if I was given the chance by the looks of the paparazzi, I was going to be busy the rest of the night.

"Okay, here we go Elena" Damon said as he grabbed me by the waist. "Interviews are going to be first, then we're gonna head out and pose for pictures" he slowly explained. This was surreal. I had to clench my stomach at my insides not vomit at the thought of thinking being romantically involved with Damon. Okay, just think that we were actually dating and we were madly in love, I kept telling myself. Ugh, just that thought made be fell extremely uncomfortable. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So how long have you been together Damon? Weren't you dating Caroline Forbes, daughter of Mathew Forbes, owner of Forbes Inc. and aren't you Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor as well?" the reporter asked. Well if it wasn't for me, I could tell that, that reporter was a little nosy don't you think? I just hope Damon knew what to say.

"We've been together for just a while now and no I'm not dating Miss Forbes anymore. We're just acquaintances and good friends now. For being Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor, well with this beautiful lady beside me, it seems that's not the case anymore" he said looking at me adoringly.

Yes, Caroline and Damon used to be together but that sadly didn't turn out great. Giuseppe thought that if he's son which soon to be owner of the company, as in Damon and Mathew's daughter, as in Caroline were together, it would bring great publicity to their companies. It did, but Damon and Caroline couldn't seem to tolerate each other. They would practically fight every two seconds, and I'm not even exaggerating. They would argue immensely about anything and everything. No matter how much Giuseppe adored Caroline he literally wanted to strangle her every time she came and visited. Elizabeth on the other hand, loved Caroline like a daughter, and knew far well that this plan wasn't going to work. Elizabeth Salvatore is Damon's and Stefan's mom. She's a beautiful woman, and has the kindest attitude you can ever come across with. She's a pure young soul that cares deeply about everyone's concerns and problems. Damon took a lot from her especially in the look department. Elizabeth has long gorgeous silky almost raven black hair with a few minor gray hairs due to her age, and the most stunning blue eyes, next to Damon's. Elizabeth is a long time good friend with my mother and that's how I and Damon met. She's like a second mother to me.

From the long talks Damon would have with his mother due to the topic of the family binding business with the Forbes, Elizabeth was concerned about him and how the relationship was taking a toll on him. "Honey, you don't have to continue with it if you don't want to anymore. I can tell without even a second glance that you don't like Caroline that way, and by the looks of it, you might even want to plan setting up a funeral, because sooner or later one of you is gonna strangle the other" Elizabeth said stifling a chuckle.

"Mom, both me and Caroline have thought about this a million times, but we don't want to disappoint our fathers. What would they say, and what would that do to our companies. You know how important the company is to me. I can't simply fathom the idea of our companies crippling due to the fact that me and Caroline split" Damon said with an almost sad.

"Look, I've had enough of this" Maria said exasperated. "You're gonna end it with Caroline, and I'm pretty sure she'll jump with joy by the news and move on. The company doesn't need this anymore. We're one of the best marketing companies out there, and that's big since we live in a small town Damon. You need to this honey, and if you can't do it for yourself then do it for me because I can't take it any longer seeing you unhappy anymore" she said.

"Fine mom, I'll have a long talk with Caroline later on, okay? I'm giving you a heads up, I don't guarantee you that she's gonna agree" Damon sighed.

"You know I'm doing this because I love you Damon" Elizabeth said.

And by the ravenous joy Caroline seemed to be, it looked like Damon actually ended it or more so both of them came to an agreement. And that's why the reporters kept giving me devious glares because they were expecting Caroline alongside Damon. Well that's not the case anymore. I was now alongside Damon, with no clue what to do or say. I just looked up at Damon and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How does it feel to be the envy of many girls here in Mystic Falls Elena?" another reporter asked.

"Well I don't know about envy but Damon is a great guy and any other girls would be happy to be with him" I said. "In this case, it's me and I'm ecstatic" I said exaggerating a little.

"How did you guys meet?" another interviewer interjected. "Well actually, we've been friends since we were small, and it took us long time to realize it but then one day it just hit us and next thing you know it we're madly in love with each other, aren't we sweetheart?" Damon said and turned to look at me with his devious smirk.

"Sweetheart, really Damon?" I thought. It sounded so cliché due to the circumstances we are in. Any other time I would've have ignored it but now we're romantically involved and it's a little awkward for me.

"Of course" I fake smiled.

Numerous questions were asked and some were quite ridiculous and Damon found joy in answering them all. "Of course she loves it, I'm excellent in bed, aren't I Elena?" I was completely ignoring everyone and their questions because it seemed that Damon had it all under control and when he said that the interviewer and Damon's eyes were on me. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What?" was all I replied.

"That is it true, that he's good in bed?" the reporter asked. I look dumbfounded. How was I supposed to know? I've never been involved with Damon that way, even kiss him for that matter and the kiss in first grade doesn't count because he clearly cheated and caught me off guard. What am I supposed to say, I kept asking myself?

"Oh yeah! He gives me many orgasms" I simply replied. It was Damon's turned to look dumbfounded and a little shocked. The reporter just simply laughed and moved on to the next question.

"So I give you many orgasms, huh?" Damon said chuckling while posing together for the paparazzi.

"Shut up Damon! You're the one that had to say you were good in bed. How am I supposed to answer that" I said while blushing enormously.

"With a simple yes Elena" Damon replied saying my name excruciating slow, pronouncing every word.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never had sex with you, anyways I didn't think of that okay. I said the first thing that popped into my head. Sue me" I said sarcastically with a slight hint of annoyance.

"If we ever, and that's a big "if" possibility, have sex you're so gonna recall that sentence" he said arrogantly.

"Dream on it Salvatore, because it's not happening."

"Oh trust me, you can bet on that" was all he said.

We kept posing every which way the photographers would say. I could tell this didn't bother Damon in the slightest bit. His hands were all over me. "When is this going to be over? My feet are killing me" I asked. Damon just looked at me curiously and simply bends down a little so that we are eye level and captures my lips in a captivating, soaring, passionate kiss. I for once was completely caught off guard again for the second time by the notorious Damon Salvatore.

It took me a couple of seconds to recover and I quickly kissed him back with a soaring force. God, he sure knows how to make a woman feel good with just a kiss. I was on cloud nine. The horrifying thought of kissing my best friend just flew out the window. His tongue was doing magic to me. If I wasn't so into the kiss I would have probably fainted by now. Ah, this feels too good to be true. How come I never thought of kissing Damon before? He sure knows what the hell he's doing. If I tell him he's the best I've ever had, then he's ego would simply just explode an over load, expand a million more times than it already is and trust me Damon is so full of himself and there's no need for that.

It seemed like forever but he slowly pulled away and said "now it's over" and chuckled. He looked like he wasn't affected by the kiss at all. Was I being delusional? What the hell just happened? He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that we just made out for god knows how long in front of photographers!

"Another one" some photographers yelled out.

Being the good-doer that Damon is of course he complied. "You're up for another one?" Damon asked. I solely nodded. I was still struck by the mind blowing kiss. I wonder if he ever kissed Caroline like that. Wait, what am I saying? This is ridiculous. With a new sense of confidence and annoyance because I just wanted to get this over with, I grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me and kissed him hard.

I could tell that he was surprised by this and quickly recovered. Our tongues fought for dominance and I slowly started forgetting why we were kissing in the first place. It just seemed so perfect. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me flush next to him. It was humanly impossible to get any closer. I was the first one to pull apart. I started to walk away because I wasn't kidding my feet were seriously killing me! Damon noticed and quickly grabbed me by the arm. "Not so fast. We're not done just yet" he said huskily and captured my lips once again.

If I could die, this would be the perfect time. This was so wrong I kept rumbling in my head. I don't like Damon, just as a friend, but I sure do like the way he kisses. Oh god my hips starting to buckle just slightly at all the inappropriate images my mind was conjuring. Was I getting turned on? What is this? What is happening to me? I lost my train of thought as soon as his tongue slowly caresses my bottom lip. This time he was the one to pull apart first.

"Now we're done" he said breathlessly. I couldn't for the life of me say any coherent words. I was numb, shockingly glued to the floor. I couldn't say one single damn word. Stupid Salvatore he's so gonna get it. Payback is a bitch, and its name is Elena Gilbert.

We both hesitantly started heading to our table where our family was waiting for us.

"What was that for Damon!" I said with a maddening tone. "I specifically said no kissing, one was necessary enough."

"You're the one that kiss me the second time, I might add, remember? You're not too innocent here to be blaming me. It takes two to tango sweetheart. Plus, it was nothing, pure publicity. We just kissed Elena. Remember that was the plan, you pretending to be my girlfriend for this dinner" he simply dismissed.

Shoot he got me there. Why was I getting all riled up? It clearly meant nothing to him, so in truce of being friends it meant nothing to me either. He clearly didn't care, so why would I. It was pure publicity like he said, nothing to put too much thought into. We just kissed. That's it. Okay Gilbert, get your shit together.

"Sorry, it's just you caught me off guard, and my feet were killing me, plus I haven't eaten all day since you kept me busy arguing about this stupid dinner earlier, remember? And the stupid reporters were annoying and I just want to sit down and eat" I said sighing with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Fine I'm sorry too Elena. Geez! If I knew you were going to be such a little you know what, I could have just asked somebody else, for example Bonnie, or Andie. Ugh, shoot why I didn't ask Andie?" he said more to himself rather than to me. I just looked at him unbelievably. Here I was, doing a favor for him and he's douching me. What a best friend I have! Angry by his little rambling I just walked off. I have better things to do than argue about who he should have taken to this stupid dinner anyway, for example eat! Without noticing, I bumped into Caroline. She had on a murderous glare. Oh crap, I was in deep shit now.

"Why were you making out with Damon and Eww by the way?" she asked.

"It's nothing Caroline."

"Nothing my ass, explain Gilbert! Or I will bring Stefan into this, and make the two of you have a serious long brooding conversation of why what you did is utterly and completely insane" she said angrily.

"Okay. I give up Caroline. C'mon I'll explain all of this to you some where more private." I dragged her to the lady's restroom and started explaining because I knew if I didn't she would chew my head off, figurative-speaking of course and I really didn't want to have these types of conversations with Stefan.

"Look Damon needed a date to this stupid dinner, since his dad is naming him the executive manager of the company and co-owner of it because he will soon be in charge of Salvatore Inc. Publicity wise, he needed someone, that's where I come in. I'm his best friend, whom I figure it would be easier to ask, I think. Anyways I really don't know the reason why he asked me, but I know how important this dinner is to him so I agreed. So now in the eyes of the reporters, and soon to be everyone else in Mystic Falls thanks to the tabloids that are gonna be up and crazy tomorrow with the news, I'm Damon Salvatore's girlfriend. And I know it's crazy but you have nothing to worry about, we don't like each other that way, and you of all people know that perfectly Caroline" I explained.

"Elena don't you think this is a little risky? I've been through that road, and it didn't work out well. Look I get it you're attracted to him and all his bad boy glory, I mean you guys are best friends, and now thanks to y'all stupidity and un-so-genius plan, you guys are involved together, as a couple. Do you think you can handle that?" Caroline said.

"Look I don't know how long I'm gonna have to do this. He just said for the party, who knows. If I had to keep pretending, well we'll have to talk about it. Like I said there's nothing to worry about. We're not gonna fall for each other. It would be too weird" I replied.

"I hope you are right Elena, because if you guys do, then shit just got real" Caroline said stifling a laugh.

We both just gave each other unconvinced looks and nodded silently. Caroline was completely right. None of this was gonna end up well for either of us. Damon didn't think this through. We're never gonna pull this off, if there is anything to pull off actually! He didn't say how long this pretending to be his girlfriend mumbo jumbo was gonna last and what about his family? They have no clue to what we have done. Yes, indeed I was in deep crap now, and this just got real.

As we were getting out of the ladies restroom I spotted Damon at the bar, bourbon in hand. Ah, Damon always the drinker. I always keep telling him if he kept drinking that stuff he was gonna end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, but he would just simply shrug it off. He was talking to Alaric; Damon's other best friend. He looked deep in thought not really paying attention to what Alaric had to say. I knew something was bothering him, one of many perks of being his best friend, I knew his facial expressions and mood swings like the palm of my hand, but due to our conversation earlier I really didn't want to talk to him right now. Yes, I was slightly pissed off.

Sensing that someone was looking at him he turned around and instantly spotted me. Being best friends for so long, our connection ran deep. We had something an understanding, deeper than anything I've ever felt. We can practically sense when the other is near, if that is humanly possible anyway, but we can and he simply gave me a genuine smile and I returned it.

Caroline and I managed to sit down at our family table awkwardly while everyone else in the dinner just ogled me weirdly. To say even our families looked at me weird. Oh shit, they must have found out about Damon's and I little "not so genius plan" like Caroline recalled, sensing that I was uncomfortable. Right on queue Damon shows up and sits next to me.

"Sorry about earlier. I was being a jerk. I don't know what came over me. Anyways I'm really glad you agreed to come, it means a lot. Forgiven?" he whispered in my ear.

How can I deny him with his baby blue eyes and that adorable pout? Like I always do, I succumb and always end up forgiving him. "Forgiven" I said with a small smile. As soon as both our heads turn to face our parents their death glares are aiming straight at us. In unison we both say, "We can explain."

"Congratulations to the new executive manager and co-owner of Salvatore Incorporated, Damon Salvatore" Mathew Forbes announced.

Damon and I shared a panicked looked, and I whispered, "Go, we'll explain later." He just nodded and complied. I could tell he was nervous so I gave him a genuine smile to comfort him as well as reassure him that everything will be fine. Damon took stage and simply did what he does best, put on a facade.

If I didn't know him as well as I do, I might have just thought that he was ecstatic to be there and give his big speech, as to contrast, i know him very well so I knew he was probably shitting bricks because of the situation we were now in.

"Thanks to everyone who made the effort to come to this dinner, it surely means a lot to me. I'm extremely excited to work and take part in the co-owning of the family business. It's been a dream of mine since I was small. Those who know me, I take pride in what I do, and yes I'm cocky, so get used to it" he said while letting out a chuckle but being serious all at once.

He's damn right, he is one cocky person I thought to myself.

"I thank my family, especially my mom for encouraging me to be the successful man I am today. Thanks mom, thanks to you, here I am. I would also like to thank my best friend and girlfriend Elena Gilbert for putting up with me through everything especially tonight."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I instantly looked up, what the hell is he doing! He was not supposed to say that. Ah, did he not realize that we're in deep shit with our parents. I slowly with a panicked look rise my head up to see the reactions of both our parents, and I can tell they have some barging questions.

Ah, this is so not happening. I look up to him and he has a huge smile splattered on his face. I return the smile not because of choice but because I had to. Everybody else's eyes were on me. In their eyes I was the girlfriend, so I had to be supportive, well somewhat.

"After this I know we're gonna have a lot to talk about, especially about the future, and I hope you stick around for it. Thanks dad for letting me enjoy this opportunity that only comes in a life time. I hope I made you proud."

"Oh I knew why he was saying that. Yes, Damon. Definitely we have so much to talk about but first I'm gonna kill you for putting me on the spot and making a full out of myself", I kept saying in my head. I just nodded and smiled again.

"Anyways, I'll stop my rambling and let you guys enjoy the party" he quickly finished.

As soon as he came and sat down, Giuseppe was the first one to fire away. "What are you doing son?" he asked anger slightly fuming from his voice.

"Elena and you are not together, and we all know that very well" he continued

"Well from now on, we are dad, right Elena?" Damon firmly said.

I for once didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to them.

"No we're not Damon. We can't do this. This is wrong, and did I mention a lie" I quietly whispered the last part. "Damon asked me to come to the dinner as his date, well to pretend to be his girlfriend. This day is huge for him, and I know how much it meant to him, so I agreed. We're not together in any sense of the way. What you guys saw was a publicity stunt. Think about it, Damon is now the co-owner of the company. People are going to be talking. Us being together will slightly give some extra build up to the company's reputation. My father runs the business with you Giuseppe, how do you think the company is gonna do when the eligible Salvatore company owner is now dating your exclusive partner's daughter, my dad was the one that helped you build Salvatore Inc. in the first place. I get it, Damon did it to secure his future" I explained slowly nodding the last sentence towards Damon.

Damon looked down faintly embarrassed. He knew I just caught on to his game. He only asked me because he knew everyone was going to be talking about us. He was raising a reputation for himself, already as the co-owner of the company. If I said I wasn't hurt, I would be lying, but I understand why he did it.

"Why didn't you say something Damon? You could have warned us, and told us about this, instead of finding out today right on the spot" Elizabeth said.

"Look we need to figure this out and fast but not here" Stefan interjected.

Everyone agreed.

"For right now, you Elena are Damon's girlfriend. You will stay that way the rest of the night. Damon's reputation is on the line, because of his stupid stunt tonight, we're gonna keep up appearances, you got that? We'll talk about this as soon as we're in the Boarding House" Giuseppe said.

"Alright" I shockingly replied.

* * *

**So there's Chapter two. Next up, the talk. Will they continue their false publicity stunt or not? **

**Reviews? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Thanks to everyone who added my story to their Favorite Story List and as well added me to their Author Alert Subscriptions. I seriously appreciate it! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Sorry if you see some typos, I'll try my best not to have so many. I would like to have more reviews or comments, to at least know a little more of your guys perspective on the story, etc. I hope is not too much to ask for. This is the "talk" chapter and you'll find out some interesting things. Also there is some Damon's POV included, but that's later in the chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see the bold letters. Enjoy (;**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the dinner was a nightmare, to say the least. Damon was quiet the rest of the night and only answered when he was asked something. We were heading to the Boarding House, and the silence was killing me, but I knew if I said something, it would only make matters worse. So I just looked out of the window of Damon's car and dreaded the thought of talking about this night with Damon, his family, and mine. But I knew it was something that needed to be done. The worst part is that Damon hadn't said a word at all, didn't raise an opinion, or asked if I was fine. We were in this mess because of him in the first place; he could at least make an effort to start thinking of a solution!

We suddenly came to a stop, and I realized we were already parked outside of the Boarding House. It was now or never. With deep breathes, and repeatedly telling myself to keep calm, we both set out to face the wrath of our families. The outcome of this was not going to be pretty.

Before we entered Damon suddenly stopped, and turned to face me. "We need to talk, after we have the conversation with our families" he said firmly. It wasn't a suggestion or a question; it was more so of a statement for that matter. There was no two ways around it. He clearly had something to say to me.

I nodded solemnly. We could hear arguing coming from inside the house. Unexpectedly he took my hand in his, and we walked inside together.

"How could he do that to Elena Giuseppe?" Grayson shouted.

"Grayson, calm down; I'm sure Damon has a very reasonable explanation for all of this," Miranda interrupted.

"Damon cares deeply about Elena, he wouldn't do anything to harm her," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"My mom has a point there, Grayson. They've been through a share of their ups and downs. Be reasonable," Stefan stated.

All the arguing abruptly stopped when both of us stepped into the living room. All eyes were on us, and I wanted to die for just a second. "Here we go," I thought.

"Before we blow this out of proportion, Elena had nothing to do with this. So stop arguing! You're starting to give me a headache." Damon said freely with a hint of annoyance. "I was the one that asked her to be my girlfriend for this stupid dinner, and that's it. There's nothing more to discuss. I'm the one to blame here. We won't have to continue this farce anymore," he continued and then sipped some bourbon that he clearly had poured without me noticing.

"Of course we won't. You got what you wanted Damon and left my daughter to fend for herself. What did you think was gonna be the result of your idiotic plan, huh?" Grayson bawled bitterly.

"Look there's clearly consequences to my sons' absolute suggestion to Elena. The only way to clearly figure this out is to actually come up with a solution instead of putting people to blame here," Elizabeth indicated.

"By tomorrow, everyone will know that you two are an item. Both, we continue this farce just to keep up appearances and in such places where family is involved we go back to normal? Or we call it quits and come up with one hell of an excuse of what the reporters and the rest of the dinner guests witnessed tonight," Giuseppe replied. "You do realize now the circumstances that you put the company as well Damon? If this whole thing blows up in our faces, you'd jeopardize not only the company and your reputation, but Elena's and Caroline's family as well. Don't forget who is involved in all of this!" Giuseppe bellowed angrily.

Damon simply glared angrily at his father.

"Elena your opinion is needed here" Caroline interrupted.

Suddenly every one stayed quiet, and all eyes were on me once again.

Sighing hesitantly, I spoke. "To be honest here, I don't want to take any part of this and I definitely don't want to continue with it. All of this is a lie and I won't be a part of it. I only did this for you Damon" I turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But I'm sorry, if you think just because I'm your close friend, you're gonna use my friendship as an advantage to continue this farce, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not happening. I thought you knew me better than that" I said.

Damon just simply stared at me. I could tell by his demeanor, that he was going to lash out at what I had said. Damon is not one to stay quiet. "It was just a freaking favor Elena" Damon burst angrily. "It's not like I was asking you to marry me for fucks sake! If you didn't want to do it, you could have just said so. I would have understood. I thought you knew me better than that Elena" he heatedly snapped back my exact words to me.

"It's crystal fucking clear, that you obviously have feelings for Stefan, and me suggesting this made you extremely uncomfortable. I mean of course it would. We're just friends right?" he said anger seething from his voice.

Suddenly everyone just stayed unquestionably quiet.

If everyone was surprised by his outburst, you could already imagine how stunned I was. Did he really have to say that out loud, to both our families with Caroline also in the room! What was his god damn problem!

I looked up at Stefan pleading him with my eyes not to say anything. I had my own reasons for that absurd lie I had told him. Now I couldn't back down, but I wasn't going to confirm it either.

"I mean of course, that's why you were so reluctant to say yes right Elena?" he continued with his outburst.

"Damon that is enough" both Grayson and Stefan said in unison.

"You were right to be reluctant. It's not like I would ever fall in love with you. Now that would be too weird. Can you imagine, this whole idiotic plan, you all so call it, actually coming true? Now that would be hilarious" he stated laughing humorlessly, bitterly.

My heart just shattered into a million pieces at his angered outburst. Why was he acting like this?

"Damon stop! C'mon you've had too much to drink" I said compassionately while cupping his face, pleading him with my eyes not to continue with his rant. I grabbed the glass of bourbon and put it on the table and tried to drag him towards one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"No Elena don't to try to protect him. He's the one to blame here" Stefan said.

"Oh would you look at that! Look Elena, look who is trying to defend you. If it isn't lover boy, how cute?" Damon answered chuckling bitterly.

"Stop being an asshole Damon" Caroline replied. "We're only trying to help."

"Well then stop!" he shouted. "This mess is mine and Elena's only. I have more to blame here but who gives a damn! Respectively here, all of you need to stop butting in our problems" he finished.

After a couple of seconds of silence he said, "C'mon Elena, we need to talk privately."

He dragged me upstairs to one of the upstairs guest bedrooms. Once inside I couldn't take it anymore. He sure as hell was gonna hear a piece of my mind, but before I could mutter a single word, he quickly cupped my face and just stared at me. Deeply and profoundly, like if he was trying to figure something out and as soon as that moment started it quickly ended. He let go of me, like if I suddenly burned him.

He spoke first. "Look I understand that you're angry with me right now..."

I quickly interrupted him before he continued, "I'm not angry with you Damon. "

"Well you should be" he replied. "I don't know what's going on. I just got caught in the moment, and my judgment got clouded and I went all viral and…and Ugh! It wasn't supposed to get this complicated..." he continued rambling.

Before I got to say anything Stefan appeared at the door. "Look I'm sorry to interrupt, but father is getting impatient and he wants an answer, possibly in the next 20 minutes" was all he said before closing the door and leaving us alone once again.

Both me and Damon looked at each other and simply went down stairs to continue with this horrible conversation. We wanted all of this to be over already.

"For the record, you and Stefan would make a horrible couple, thus your babies wouldn't be that appealing. You don't want to have superhero hair-do-brooding babies' right? I'm just stating facts here" he whispered in my ear, smirking as we were heading towards the living room.

"Damon always the jokester in times like these", I thought to myself.

"Can you be serious for just two seconds" I replied while feigning annoyance, inwardly grateful that he changed the mood we were both in. One of the many reasons why I loved being his best friend. He just knew how to make everyone forget about there problems in situations like these, even if it was just for a second.

"Seeing that you guys don't have an answer yet, we've decided for you. There will be no buts about it. You guys are in for the long haul! No objections what so ever. You got that clear?" Giuseppe indicated firmly.

"Crystal," Damon replied.

"So what's the verdict here? C'mon spill it out; the suspense is killing me," Damon said sarcastically. I only glared at him. If he didn't shut up, he will surely make things worse.

Sighing, Elizabeth began to explain," Due to the concerns of the circumstances of the company, you will both continue this..this false relationship for real this time. You will go everywhere together because now both of you will have eyes watching you everywhere you go, as in the media. We will go with what you said to the reporters. We will go as you guys planned. Both of you fell in love due to the fact that you're immensely close to each other. The only time you guys don't have to pretend will be in the confinements of our homes. Caroline has been put in charge of making you guys look as a presentable real couple, since she volunteered to help out with this unfortunate situation. She will tell you what to do, how to act when you guys are at social events, which in this case will be frequently given that Damon is now the co-owner of the company. You'll start practicing with Caroline tomorrow. Elena you will have to move to the Boarding House, because like mentioned before, you both are now together, so it will be questionable why you guys aren't living together. .."

Both Grayson and Miranda interjected as soon as they heard that I was gonna have to move in with the Salvatore's. "Elizabeth, no! I'm sure we can solve this without letting Elena move in. That's a little drastic, don't you think?" Miranda reasoned.

"I won't allow it" Grayson said.

"This must be done Miranda, Grayson. You must understand", she turned to me and said, "Elena, don't worry you will stay in a guest bedroom. As for you Damon, we're not finish with you, me and you are gonna talk later. Understood?"

Both Damon and I just looked at each other shocked. We couldn't back out now. This was a final answer to both of us. So we were actually going through with this, for real this time. There's only one sentence that you could possibly describe our situation: We were royally and thoroughly fucked!

* * *

**[Damon's POV]- (Damon's and Elizabeth's Conversation Later that night)**

"You have a lot to explain young man. You better have a good explanation" Elizabeth simply said.

"Would it make you feel worse if I said I actually didn't have one" I replied not knowing what to say.

"That's the question I've been asking myself all this time, and haven't come up with an answer", I inwardly told myself. It was stupid of me to involve Elena. She probably hates me right now. How are we supposed to be a couple? I don't think of Elena that way. I mean sure she's extremely good looking, genuine, and when she's close to my body, it makes me feel all weird and tingly inside, plus it makes me want to….wait Salvatore what the hell are you thinking! This was Elena for fucks sake! She'll probably strangle you if she ever finds out that you were thinking about her in such an inappropriate way. I'm her best friend for crying out loud. Gross, get your shit together!

My inner turmoil was getting me more confused than I already was.

"Son, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked genuinely.

"Mom, I don't know. I didn't think it was going to get this complicated. I was just having a little fun," I responded pacing back and forth.

"Fun! Damon, this is Elena we're talking about. Do you realize what she has to do now because you were having "fun"? She has to pretend to be in love with you. She has to pretend to feel something that she clearly doesn't feel for you, she has to pretend to be something I'm assuming she doesn't want to be, which is to be your girlfriend. She now has to be platonically committed to you. You said it yourself, she has feelings for Stefan. How do you think that's gonna make her feel son" she replied looking straight at me.

"I guess I really didn't think of it that way. I was being selfish and didn't think of the consequences" I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"Damon, Elena knows by now that you're not selfish son. I'm quoting here, "he did it to secure his future" and we both know that's not the real reason why you asked her. You could have asked that rigorous of a skank, Andie, or any other girl for that matter to do this, but you decided to ask Elena. Why Damon?" Elizabeth questioned firmly.

"Mother, I can't believe you just said that about Andie!...I don't know mom, I just did" I confusedly answered back.

Where was my mother getting at? Why does she want me to strictly answer something that I don't even know the answer to?

"You're lying Damon. You do know!" Elizabeth retorted annoyingly.

"MOM, NO I DON'T!" I shouted frustrated.

"Think hard Damon. Think really hard" Elizabeth said.

I looked at her baffled. It's like she knew something that I sure as hell didn't.

I only stayed silent because her persistence was really starting to piss me off.

"No mom! You need stop! I don't know what you're trying to do here, but YOU GOT TO STOP!" I responded irritated.

"NO Damon! Not until you admit!" was all she said.

"Admit what?" I shouted.

"Admit it Damon. Stop Lying to yourself and ADMIT IT!" she practically yelled.

"Pacing back and forth irritated, I exploded. "Fine. I asked her, because I WANTED HER AND HER ONLY!This was a special night for me and I wanted Elena beside me, and not any other woman! She's the only one I wanted at the dinner with me tonight. JUST HER!" I screamed.

As soon as the words left my mouth, realization kicked in, and if I said I was shocked at my own words would be an understatement. I stood there staring into my mother's eyes, completely and utterly shocked at my own surprising, shocking revelation.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you guys see that coming? **

**Did you guys like the chapter? (:****  
**

**Please review. Pretty please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with Comic Con and as soon as I got home then BAM! My internet stopped working. It was all a complete disaster. Long story short, I wasn't able to update on the story. But here I am. New Chapter. ** **Depending on how much reviews I get the faster I'll update. Enjoy.(:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Damon stop fidgeting! Focus!" Caroline scolded.

"Well how else do you want me to hold her?" he answered.

"Look you guys are making this way much harder than it actually is" Caroline muttered frustrated.

"C'mon Caroline cut us some slack, we've been at this for the past hour and a half. I say we take a break and go get some lunch, right Damon?" I replied while looking up at him, which he seemed only eager to agree at my suggestion.

"No! Don't you guys realize that the Lockwood Press Presentation is in one week? I don't understand why, it's an event that is absolutely full of crap and they only talk about business. Anyways, Elizabeth will cut my head off if you guys don't look presentable and for the most part, you guys look wrecked, and not even close to looking like a lovable couple. It makes me want to puke. Ew, and that's a big no! So continue.." Caroline uttered firmly.

"Caroline, for the hundredth time, I'm just grabbing her waist! There's no freaking manual to grabbing a girls waist, dammit!" Damon responded irritated.

"Damon you're not an expert at this, you wouldn't understand. Plus, you'll have photographers taking pictures of you, so the news people or whatever those people do, the ones that dissect your every move and body language, those will definitely notice the difference" she retorted exasperated.

"You mean Body Language Experts Caroline" I said chuckling.

Caroline only gave me a seething look. "You understood what I meant" she responded obviously angry.

"Clearly all of us are in a bad mood, so I say we're done. Elena and I are going out for lunch, no you can't join. So goodbye Caroline" Damon stated while grabbing Elena and leading her out of the living room parlor.

"See you later Caroline" he shouted from afar laughing clearly amused by his actions.

Caroline just stood there baffled.

"Why are my son and Elena leaving the house, Caroline? When they're clearly supposed to be practicing for the Lockwood dinner?" Elizabeth questioned while entering the living room parlor.

"Ms. Salvatore, I can explain" Caroline said.

"Well due tell Caroline, I'm waiting dear" Elizabeth answered amused.

"Well…you see…we've…well they're… Okay. I give up, they got tired and they went out for lunch. Before you can get mad at me, that was Damon's idea, I might add. Not wanting to point fingers or anything" she rambled looking down embarrassed.

"It's okay sweetie. I knew they weren't going to last. I was just waiting for one of them to say something" Elizabeth said entertained.

Caroline just looked confused not understanding what Elizabeth was saying.

"But why asked them to "practice" if you knew they weren't going to take this seriously?" Caroline asked.

"Because they don't need to practice Caroline" Elizabeth said while looking straight at Caroline hoping she would get where she was getting at.

Once again Caroline looked unbelievably confused. After a couple of seconds, she responded, "Oh…Ohhh" as realization seemed to kick in.

"That fast? "was all Caroline said at lost for words.

"It's been there all long Caroline. They're just too stubborn to actually admit it, full front" Elizabeth answered.

"But don't you think it's a little weird. I mean they are best friends" Caroline responded questionably.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense Caroline. You don't see what I see" was all Elizabeth said while padding Caroline in the shoulder and leaving.

"And for the record, don't say anything. Let them figure it out. It's bound to happen sooner or later" she said turning around before completely leaving the living room parlor.

Caroline only nodded stunned by what she has just found out.

* * *

"So where are we going" I asked amused looking out of Damon's car window.

"To the Grill where else Elena, news flash there's nothing much to do here in Mystic Falls" Damon simply replied.

"Anywhere but being at the Boarding House right now sounds good" I said laughing.

"Ugh! I don't know how I ever dated Caroline and I can't imagine how you two are friends" he voiced laughing as well.

"By what I can tell, your relationship with her didn't turn out that bad. And she's a very good friend if you must know" I expressed playfully with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, really? Someone has an opinion of my relationship status now" he said nudging her on the shoulder teasingly.

"Well, by the many headaches Caroline gave me complaining on how much she wanted to kill you, I say otherwise" I replied jokingly.

"Oh please, Caroline just couldn't handle my devilish sexy good looks, my witty charm, and my flinching abilities to listen to her yapping about ridiculous things" he answered.

"Sure Salvatore. Whatever you say" I replied sarcastically, teasingly.

Damon's car came to a stop and we were parked outside of The Grill. We got out and entered and headed for a booth. It was fairly empty but the few people that were there just gave us weird looks. We ignored them and continued walking towards a booth far ahead.

"Agh! I'm starving" Damon said while taking a seat at the booth.

"Yeah, me too" I replied sitting across from him.

One of the waitresses came and gave us the menus and just stood there waiting to get our orders. It was freaking noticeable how she was ogling Damon. I simply laughed and looked down, shaking my head. Both Damon and the waitress, who by her name tag was Emily, looked at me confused. I just continued to read the menu even though I knew the menu by memory.

Both Damon and I finished ordering when he spoke, "Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah. I set everything out, Dad said he was going to send everything to the Boarding House later" I answered.

"This is too weird, surreal even" he went on.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I'm going to be living with you. I hope you are decent in my presence. I don't want to be scarred for life" I continued.

"Oh trust me; you'll be scarred for life, but in a good way. Have you seen me!" he said full of confidence.

"Yes Damon. I think me and the rest of Mystic Falls has seen you. We'll well aware, no need to be cocky" I stated.

"By now you should know that I'm the definition of cocky, Elena" he said while doing that eye thing that drives me annoyingly crazy.

"Oh shut up" was all I said.

"You know, you don't have to stay in a guest bedroom…you can stay with me" he suggested.

"No thank you" I interjected.

"I mean, why not. We're already in this mess as a "couple" might as well make it a little more real. I promise no funny business" he continued.

"We're as real as it gets Damon, plus…just no. It's not a good idea" I expressed.

"Ugh! Fine Ms. I'm always Grumpy. I was just suggesting. No need to get your panties in a twist" he retorted.

I just rolled my eyes at his propositions. I think Caroline was right. We're gonna drive each other insane.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. After a while, I spotted Matt giving me suspicious glances. Damon noticed and looked at me curiously.

"Elena, why don't you come and sit next to me" he proposed.

"Uh, no. Why?" I countered looking at him oddly.

"Because Matt over there is gawking at you, and probably undressing you with his eyes, move now!" he stated.

"No Damon. And you're being ridiculous, it's Matt for Christ's sake!" I said shaking my head.

"Exactly, it's Matt. You guys dated once upon a time. I know that look. Move now!" he continued.

"You're being delirious Damon. I'm not moving, and you of all people know that we're just friends. He knows that" I exclaimed baffled by his odd behavior.

"Elena.." he said firmly looking at me determinedly.

"Seriously?" I looked at him incredulously not believing his attitude. His stare was dead on, he was being completely serious.

* * *

**(Later on that day)**

"You were being a total idiot" I exclaimed pacing back in forth in the Salvatore's enormous kitchen. Damon on the other hand was sitting in one of the stools looking at me like I was being delusional.

"No I wasn't. As soon as you came and sat next to me, he stopped. See, I proved my point" he dismissed.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Stefan interrupted. "Caroline said you guys ditched practice aka "couple therapy" as I see it and went out. Did you guys bring me anything" he said jokingly. Both Damon and I looked at him and boy if looks could kill, Stefan would have been dead a couple of times by now.

"Stefan, why don't you go with your not-so-funny personality and leave us alone" Damon responded.

"Nothing is wrong Stefan. Your brother here is being a total jerk, plus imagining things. I think he needs to go to a mental institution." I interjected.

"What did you do now brother" Stefan voiced turning to look at Damon.

"None of your damn business" he said towards his brother and then turned towards me and spoke, "As I was saying, Elena you were wrong. I was right. End of this stupid discussion" Damon bellowed frustrated and started heading towards his room.

"No, you're just being absurd" I said in a sing-song voice behind him, following him to his bedroom.

"No, you are" he said while entering his room.

"Ugh! Can you just be quiet" I replied tediously.

"Ah, No" he stated teasingly.

He started taking his shirt off, and this wasn't something I was unfamiliar with. On the contrary, I've seen Damon shirtless more than I can count. He started to put another shirt on and I just stared at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh, changing my shirt" he said in an obvious matter.

"Um, why?" I replied taking a seat on the corner of his bed.

"Because I'm going out" he indicated.

"Don't you have something better to do, like drool and brood about my brother? Gosh, I don't know what you see in him" he reproached.

"You're not funny" I answered sarcastically. "Plus, I rather hang out with you and annoy the heck out of you. It's way more entertaining" I continued as plotted down on his bed.

"I'm hilarious Elena. And I'm glad you find amusement in my frustration. What a good friend you are" he said jokingly.

"Oh I am" I said winking at him. "Anyways you haven't answered my question" I countered.

"Well aren't you nosy?" he responded laughing.

"I'm still waiting" I said while giving him a bantering look.

"If you must know, I'm going to go see Andie" he said snickering, looking at me for a response.

"Oh. Um, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because Elena, a guy has needs, and by the looks of it, I won't be getting some in a while. If you know what I mean" he answered pointedly, pleased by my reaction.

"Uh, um…." Was all I had to say.

"What Elena? You didn't think I needed to blow out some steam. Man, this whole "couple" situation has me a little tense. I need my release" he responded mischievously, giving her the eye thing that he does.

"Haha, and you think Andie is gonna provide you the release you need?" I answered mockingly, laughing.

"Well good luck with that Damon. While you do that, I'm gonna go have my own release, as you call it, with Stefan. Goodbye now" I teased, walking towards the door of his bedroom chuckling the whole way.

He just stood there, astonished of what I had just said. Seconds later, he reacted instantly and grabbed me by the waist and spun me around so I was facing him. "No you're not" he stated determinedly.

"Mhmm, maybe we can do it on the stairs, or maybe even on your bed. Your bed is much more comfortable. Wouldn't that be fun" I muttered, my hand seductively slithering up and down his chest while pretending to be in deep thought.

"Elena" he stated weakly.

"Mhmm, Damon" I lightly moan, my hand still roaming his sculpted, delicious chest.

He quickly shoved me straight into the wall, and pushed himself flush to me. Both his hands resting on the wall, cornering me. I instantly felt his reaction towards my actions. After all, he was a guy, and Damon being Damon got turned on by anything that walks, of course being of the female species.

I bucked my hips slightly, jolting a reaction out of him. I looked at him seductively and licked my lips knowing very well that he was going to notice. I slowly continued to create friction between our bodies, enjoying his tormented facial expressions, both panting enjoying the feel of response to both our bodies.

We heard a light cough coming near the bedroom door and both of us turned around to see a comical Stefan standing there clearly entertained. "Seems like you guys are ready to do the dirty" he spoke wittily.

"You mean have sex" Damon responded mischievously.

I looked him astonishingly. I roughly pushed him off of me, and went to stand besides Stefan.

"Actually Stefan, Damon was just about to go out" I replied playfully.

Damon turned around to face both of them, and simply said, "What she said."

"Make sure to use a condom" I replied jokingly. "I know I won't" I continued adding a dramatic wink to my statement.

Both Damon and Stefan looked completely baffled and shocked at my respond. I only laughed. "Ah, C'mon Stefan, we have work to do" failing miserably to shove him out of Damon's room.

The amount of curiosity and shocked both Damon and Stefan carried was pure amusement because one had no idea what I was talking about and the other clearly did and by his incredulous look, he didn't approve. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Like? or Dislike?**

**Please, pretty please Review with a Damon Salvatore on top (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally replied to all of y'all reviews. Once again thank you for all the alerts/favorites. Also thanks to all the guest that review as well. I appreciate it. So thank you. Here's a new chapter. (:**

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**

**(Damon's POV)**

The amount of times Elena taunted me is not even countable anymore. It was driving me nuts. The Lockwood Press Presentation was a complete disaster, but the actual dinner and presentation went great. Nobody suspected anything. No, the problem was that I couldn't stop ogling Elena. Caroline just had to pick out the most proactive, most beautiful, yet elegant dress for her! The moment I saw her, I wanted to pluck my eyes out, not because she looked awful or anything but because if I continued staring her I might do something crazy.

I felt so weird and out of place. I still couldn't fathom the idea of Elena ever plaguing my mind this much. I mean yes there were a few times that my mind would wonder off, but then again Elena was my best friend. Any insidious things that can occur would just ruin our friendship and that's the only thing stable I had going on in my life. Forget the horrendous, yet great releasing flings I had; they meant nothing to me. If things were ever to escalate between me and Elena, it would just ruin everything and I don't think I would ever face the ending results. Trust me; they wouldn't be something worth of smiles.

Two weeks later we had to travel to New York for "business". Giuseppe thought that, that matter should be taken care of in person. Of course I was worried that it would just be me and Elena alone for this trip. You were sourly mistaken. My mother, Elena's mother, Caroline's dad, my dad, Stefan and of course Caroline decided to tag along. You can already imagine my surprise.

I wanted the Earth to swallow me whole and did I forget to mention that the same day that Elena had so falsely said that she would "do it" with Stefan, later that night my father was outraged 'cause Elena's things were in a guest bedroom. My mom and I were shocked. The agreement was that Elena was going through with this ordeal, and staying in The Boarding House, of course in a guest bedroom. Wrong again. Giuseppe was still angry at me for "plotting" this whole thing up and for my punishment decided that Elena and I were going to share a bedroom, my room. Oh, punishment it was! The first week was fairly normal. She would sleep in her side and I would sleep in mine. The bed was huge so there was no problem. Yet, I was wrong once more. Little did I know that Elena would toss and turn all night and end up all over me without even noticing and in the morning I would have a great surprise waiting for me, under my silk pj pants, and definitely under my underwear? That was just great, full sarcasm now.

Afterwards I told Elena that I would just take the couch, so I wouldn't make her uncomfortable. She only happily agreed. Now if it wasn't weird enough she hardly spends time with me because she was always with Stefan talking about who knows what. They had been all secretive and it was really starting to majorly piss me off. Even the bourbon wouldn't have that soothing effect anymore. I was her best friend not Stefan.

* * *

**(Elena's POV)**

I was on my way to Caroline's apartment. She had been acting real strange lately and then decided to call me and tell me to meet her at her apartment. This was sudden. It wasn't just Caroline acting strange, it was Stefan, and Damon as well. For the most part Stefan kept voicing his opinion a lot lately which wasn't that bad and lately he had been all secretive with Caroline. I know that he has a thing for Caroline but I knew whatever they were discussing it wasn't about them which made want to know more. So I kept hanging around with Stefan more than usual and I could tell it bothered Damon. Damon on the other hand, was acting way off. He all of a sudden decided to sleep in the couch. What? I wasn't worth sleeping with in bed now? And no not like that.

He started to drink more than usual like the bourbon was going to be a relief of some sort. He didn't talk to me the way he used to. All of this messed up shit was seriously pissing me off. I knocked on Caroline's door and she opened it rather quickly which seemed that she eagerly wanted to talk to me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Why don't you come and sit down" was all she said. Okay now I was seriously curious. What the hell is going on?

"Spill it already Caroline" I said frustrated a bit while sitting down in her leather burgundy couch.

"Okay. So don't be mad at me. We did this for the greater common good…"

"Wait what? We?" I interrupted her.

"Stefan and I thought that you guys need a time off; of all this pretending nonsense. Somewhere were you can just relax and be yourself…so, we've already arranged for yours and Damon's things to be moved to Damon's apartment which he hardly uses. He's apartment is quite nice you know. You might like it."

"You did what!? CAROLINE! No! Why would you that?" I said abruptly standing up the couch and pacing back and forth.

"Because like I said you guys need to be yourself and as of late you guys haven't. Look, when was the last time you and Damon talked? Like old times huh? Plus, Elizabeth and Giuseppe already agreed to it and surprisingly so did your parents Elena" Caroline replied.

"Wait, Damon has an apartment? He never told me that. And that's absurd my parents would have never agreed to that. It's insane!" I answered.

"See my point exactly. You might be best friends but with all of this shit going on, he didn't even tell you he had an apartment. This is why you guys need some time off and be your loving Damon and Elena self. And as surprising as it sounds, your parents are totally on board with this." Caroline continued.

"This doesn't make sense and what about Damon. Does he know about all of this?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact Stefan right now is over at the Boarding House explaining this to Damon" Caroline replied amused.

* * *

**(Damon's POV)**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I said anger seething through my response.

"It's already done Damon. There's nothing you can do" Stefan replied.

"The hell it is. I won't allow it."

"Too late brother, you and Elena are moving to your apartment…" Stefan continued.

"She doesn't even know I have an apartment! With all this shit going on I forgot to tell her!" I shouted angrily.

"My point exactly Damon! Look, I can tell it's been bothering you that I have been spending time with Elena, and you guys haven't been yourself lately. This gives you the perfect opportunity to just be yourselves without pretending and shit. You guys are best friends and you guys haven't been acting like it, due to the circumstances of course, but still nonetheless Elena is still your best friend."

"UGH. Does she even know about this?" I asked.

"Yes. Caroline is explaining all of this to her right now" Stefan said.

"You know she's not going to agree to any of this" I replied.

"And that's not all of it. We've schedule a trip for you guys, well not for you guys exactly. It's a trip for all of us family included, but you guys are going to be staying in another wing, secluded from all of us. Look it's going to be fun and on the bright side you guys don't have to pretend to be something you're not. You're going to hang out with your best friend, get things sort it out, and enjoy yourself. Got it?"

"Though it sounds tempting, No Stefan" I said while walking towards the living room bar to fetch a drink because bourbon was what I needed right now.

"I'm not going" was all I said.

"Oh yes you are. Too bad brother, you'll have a week in a half to figure all this shit out, and get yours and Elena's things ready 'cause you're going. We're going to this island resort or whatever; ask Caroline, she's the one that knows where we're going. So perk up brother, you're going to get your tan on" Stefan said teasingly, his tone lace with amusement.

"No" I said stubbornly shaking my head. "You know, what happened to the brooding Stefan? I liked that one. This Stefan is all freaky."

That's when we heard the front door of the Boarding House open loudly. Elena was marching angrily towards me with Caroline trailing behind.

"You" she said while pointing at me. "I'm sure you're well aware of the Kamikaze news that Dumb and Dumber planned here" I said while looking between Caroline and Stefan. "First of all, we're not moving in to your stupid apartment, thank you for sharing by the way! And second of all, we're not going on that trip" she stated firmly, furiously. For once I thought he was going to agree with me because he looked deep in though. Then a second later he looked pleasantly fine. "He's smirking, why is he smirking?" I thought to myself.

"Oh on the contrary Elena we are" I stated determinedly, all while giving my best pleasurable smile.

* * *

**A/N: You know, I always wonder why many of the fan fic authors didn't update fairly quickly. I always said, "Why do they take so freaking long?" Um..yeah. Now I know, because I'm in that position now. Sorry for the late update.**

**Sooo...I hope you guys like it and let the fun begin.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't really get that much reviews for the previous chapter, but that's okay. I'm gonna be extra nice and update again. Anyways, regarding the whole trip thing, I was watching an old episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians (it's one of those guilty pleasures TV shows-not that great, but it's entertaining) where they go to an island (not going to spoil anything) and it gave me an idea. ha Heads up this is a bumpy and bipolar chapter, more so the characters mood swings are just nuts. So...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

For the most part everyone seemed to take these turn of events rather well. Nobody objected any suggestions. It's like everyone was teaming up to jeopardize mine and Damon's friendship/ relationship whatever the hell we had going on right now. It was done, my life was slowly crumbling into ruins.

"Caroline I'm not sure if this is going to work?" Stefan voiced his concern.

"Don't worry Stefan it has to" Caroline said indomitably.

Stefan turned to face Caroline and grabbed her hand to face him, "Why are you so hell-bend on getting my brother and Elena together? What's up with them and the whole apartment thing, and this trip Caroline? What the hell is going on" he bit out angrily.

"Look, just trust me on this" was all she said and turned back to reading her magazine.

"No! I've had it with this! I only agreed to this whole freaking situation because you said it was important, yet I still don't know what that is exactly Caroline! Tell me now or this trip is over before it begins" Stefan whispered furiously.

"Uh, um... you won't understand, but if you do anything to sabotage this trip Stefan, I swear I will chop off your balls and I'm not even kidding!" she stated decisively.

"Ah, I can't believe you just said that" Stefan replied shaking his head.

"Just shut up and don't do anything stupid" was all she said.

* * *

**(Elena's POV)**

It's official, my opinion doesn't even matter anymore. I'm stuck here at the airport thanks to Damon's stubbornness and as well as Caroline and Stefan, which I need to strangle as soon as we land. Outrage, furious, mad, and any other word I could come up with didn't define how I felt right now. How could this have happened?

I turned around to see Damon, it seemed he was deep in thought. He tended to do that a lot lately. For once, I wanted to know what was rattling through Damon Salvatore's pretty little head. As of late he wasn't acting like my best friend, no he was being a first rate jackass. Not once did he ask me if I was okay with whatever decision that was being made. He just had to have the last word.

Frustrated I turned the other side and looked at my parents and the elder Salvatore couple. They actually looked enthusiastic about this trip. At least they were going to enjoy it unlike some of us.

"Flight to Sofitel Bora Bora will descend in 12 minutes" was the only thing heard over the inner come of the airport. Yes, that's right Caroline being Caroline made Bora Bora Pearl Beach resort our trip destination. Stunning white sand beaches, and what I had overheard was that we were staying in luxurious bungalows whatever that was but it did sound appealing.

"C'mon y'all lets go" an all too eager Caroline said.

As we boarded the plane, first class mind you, Stefan sat next to me. I was a bit surprised, I didn't mind Stefan sitting next to me, but I would have preferred Damon.

"Move" Damon said pointedly at Stefan.

"As a matter of fact, you're sitting with Caroline, so if you don't mind leaving, goodbye" Stefan replied turning to face me. I just looked a bit confused. Strange, what the hell was Stefan doing?

"No, wait Damon. Stefan was just kidding, right Stefan?" I asked looking at him incredulously. "He is the one sitting with Caroline. Bye Stefan." He looked a little unnerved but then he complied. Damon abruptly sat next to me and just stayed quiet.

"You're welcome" I said.

"What?" he responded a little annoyed.

"I said you're welcome" I continued.

"Go to sleep Elena" was all he had to say.

"That's just great" I told myself. He was officially on unspeaking terms with me. Didn't I just do him a favor? Geez! What is up with everyone? It's like everyone had a stick up their ass.

Couple of hours passed and night fell upon us. Everyone looked to be asleep. Show time, Damon sure as hell was going to hear a piece of my mind now.

"Yes Damon" I whispered definitely.

"What?" he answered turning around to face me, clearly confused.

"I said yes Damon. That's what I have been doing lately haven't I? Doing whatever you and everyone else wants me to do. Like my perspective doesn't even matter anymore. Yes Damon, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. Yes Elizabeth, I'll move into the Boarding House. Yes Giuseppe, I'll sleep in the same bed with Damon. Yes, Caroline and Stefan, I'll move in with Damon to his stupid apartment that I wasn't aware of. Yes Damon, I'll go on this ridiculous trip because you said so. Yes, yes, yes! Next thing you know I'll be subconsciously agreeing to be your sex whore rather than your best friend."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he whispered furiously.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you!" I said meeting his death glare.

"My best friend, the Damon I know wouldn't have put me in this crappy ass situation. That much I know." I continued turning to face the window. "At least this time I won't have to be pretend to be in love with you. I'm tired of playing that game. It's a waste of my energy."

He continued to stay quiet. "Fine don't say anything." I retorted and continued to look outside the window. Couple of minutes passed and I thought he had fallen asleep when I felt his hand roaming my neck. He swiftly turned me around and looked at me curiously and unexpectedly captured my lips. The overwhelming sensation was nonetheless incredible. His movements so seductively, erotic even, his lips colliding with mine in a perfect sync motion.

"What are you doing?" I managed to ask in between kisses.

"Shutting you up" was all he could mutter.

In a split second he grabbed me by the waist and vastly pulled me on top of him, making me straddle him. He kept kissing me passionately, profoundly. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. I tried getting out of his grasp but he was holding me too tight. Too be honest I didn't think I even wanted to let go. It just felt right, but wrong all together; a feeling that just kept swallowing me whole. It was all too startling for words.

Thank god that everyone was asleep, and that the flight attendants had given out ear plugs because if Caroline, Stefan or either of our parents heard our low whispered moans they were going to go ballistic!

"We might be in this crappy as situation as you call it, but we could at least enjoy it and make the most out of it, and you're not or will ever be my sex whore" he said giving us time to catch our breaths. "We haven't even had sex." Yet he didn't give me a chance to reply, because he seized my heated lips once again.

I forgot about everything even the fact that I was clearly making out with my best friend which is totally insane but I couldn't pull away. It was like an invisible force wouldn't let me. The way he was kissing me was simply remarkable. My body only seemed to be in tune with his, feeling every sensation together. My hands subconsciously started gliding down his neck with the slowest movements. My hands were now roaming his well sculpted chest. Damn, his body was amazing.

"Elena" he moaned almost quietly.

We needed to stop. This could escalate and it wouldn't be good. Oh definitely not good. I…just…had…to…stop…kissing…him. I could feel his reaction towards me… underneath me to be more exact. Was he turned on? His hands immediately went to cup my ass. He pushed me flush towards him. It was physically impossible to get any closer.

"Damon" I said breathlessly. He only continued ravishing me eagerly. "Damon" I repeated once more. He didn't stop. "Damon stop" I continued trying to push him off me. He wouldn't budge. His fingers starting unbuttoning my shirt, "Damon I said stop" I said more firmly, determinedly, pleading all together. My tone must have brought him back to his senses because he harshly let go of me as if I burned him.

The fact that I knew him extremely well only showed that he definitely didn't want to talk about what just happened. He was going to brush it off like it never occurred and at this precise moment I was willing to the same. The only reasonable explanation was that we pended out our own frustration to each other and simply did the unthinkable. Yes that was it. We just acted on instinct, there was definitely nothing meaningful about any of this. It had to be, right?

Minutes later we noticed Caroline's presence, clearly looking at us suspiciously. She was standing next to Damon's seat. "Elena can I talk to you for a second" she muttered. I looked at her quizzically. "It's about Stefan" was all she said.

"Um, okay. Yeah sure" I responded slightly confused standing up looking over to find Stefan, but he was nowhere in sight. He must have gone to the restroom I thought. Damon looked a little out of it and just looked down. Caroline grabbed my hand instantly and dragged me over where she and Stefan were seated.

We both sat down indignantly. "What was that Elena?" she asked, surprised bustling through her tone of voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I managed to say.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" she said frantically.

"I don't Care" I responded dismissively.

"Actually you do Elena otherwise you wouldn't be brushing it off like you're doing right now." By the looks of it the bubbly and now aggravated blonde was being persistent and was not going to give up until I said something.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied.

"Who are you trying to full?" Caroline said agitatedly. "I know exactly what happened just moments ago. I might have appeared to be asleep but doesn't mean I was."

"What the hell was that about?" she continued to ask.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking."

"Really Elena? Because it seems you do and you're doing a crappy ass job at denying it as well" Caroline retorted.

"Once more, what is going on?" she insistently asked. "Better yet, what are you doing?"

There was a long pause. I was trying to figure this all out before I said something totally irrational and untrue. "What was I doing?" I kept asking myself. No matter how much I rattled out on the subject, it seemed like a never ending of unsought out answers.

"I don't know Care" I managed to say looking down. She only looked at me understandingly, encouraging me to continue.

"This all too freaking weird. I can't handle it anymore. A month ago if you asked me if I would ever see Damon other than a friend I would have probably laughed at you and then told you straight up that you were insanely and utterly crazy. He was my freaking best friend but if you ask me right now, I wouldn't have an answer. Not because it was a tricky question, rather more so that I wouldn't know what to say. It's like an overpowering numbness of overriding feelings that I can't control. I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to feel? Tell me Caroline! Because I don't know what the hell is going on anymore!"

Caroline looked at me sympathetically both of us clearly unaware that someone had heard my desperate outburst, his head rose up not believing what he had just heard, his piercing blue eyes froze staring unblinkingly straight ahead of him. The funny thing was that they weren't seated that far off, so whatever they were both failing secretly to say he could easily hear.

The thing was that he wasn't shocked that he heard it; as a matter of fact he just didn't want to hear any of it. This was not happening he told himself, because he knew exactly the under meaning of Elena's outburst meant and where it would soon lead. He was without a doubt not going to allow it even if it woundingly consumed him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Comments?...Thoughts? Reviews?**

**If you guys have any suggestions for what they should do in their spare time in this "trip", just tell me. It might be included in the story. Anyways thanks to the readers that review, you guys are magnificent. I appreciate it.**

** :D  
**


End file.
